


when you were crying

by bickz



Series: FFXV Drabbles [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crying, Death, Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bickz/pseuds/bickz
Summary: Noctis finally lets it all out.





	when you were crying

**Author's Note:**

> let noct mourn pls

Noctis has always tried to be the stoic type, to take all of his useless emotions and bottle them up and push them down until he can comfortably pretend they don't exist. He’s never had the time to be sad or angry or anything other than the crown prince. When the weight of an entire civilisation is on his shoulders, he can’t afford to have a breakdown or show weakness. Except, there are only so many emotions one man can suppress before he finally snaps. For weeks, Noctis has felt like a dam rapidly filling with water, so close to bursting with the flood of traumatic events ripping his life apart. And the news of his father’s death finally causes him to overflow, for that dam to break and all of that pent-up frustration to come rushing out.

Noctis had done a good enough job of keeping himself composed, but as soon as night has fallen and he finds himself sitting alone by the fire, his resolve crumbles. Before Noctis even realises it, his cheeks are stained with tears. He tries to swallow back the bitter constricting sensation in his throat to no avail. He curls in on himself, lets the sobs take away his breath until his stomach hurts. Noctis tells himself that he just has to force it all out, clean out all of the emotions until nothing is left, and he can go on again like nothing is wrong. He can’t have his friends see him like this.

“Noct?” 

The voice is faint and small and very clearly Prompto’s. Noctis goes stiff before frantically wiping at his face to rid himself of the evidence of his breakdown. “I’m fine,” he blurts out before his friend can even ask.

Without warning, Prompto is kneeling in front of Noctis and is grabbing his hands, pulling them away to look up into his flustered face. Noctis reluctantly stares back, notices how bloodshot Prompto’s eyes are, sees the worry in the crease of his brow. “Noct, it’s okay to be…not okay. I’m--  _ we’re _ here for you.” Prompto’s tone is quiet and oddly soothing despite how uncertain he sounds. Noctis takes in a deep breath before leaning forward and burying his face in Prompto’s collar. Hands instantly wrap around his back and smooth up and down his spine, coaxing out the last of Noctis’s tears. “I’ve got you, buddy. It’ll be fine. I’ve got you.”


End file.
